


Answer Me

by fictional_fangirl03



Category: Glee
Genre: Bullying, Dehydration, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Trapped, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictional_fangirl03/pseuds/fictional_fangirl03
Summary: Rachel gets shoved and trapped in a locker. She panics. Puck finds her the next day. He's very concerned and comforts her. Then he kicks some ass.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Noah Puckerman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Answer Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I'm working on a multi chapter future fic for Puckleberry, but I hit a brick wall and needed to find the muse again. So, I will be writing a bunch of dabbles over the next few weeks and will be updating a lot more often.
> 
> Title is from the song Answer Me from The Band's Visit. Enjoy!

Rachel let out a deep sigh, as she finished singing and looked out over the empty auditorium. Glee had been particularly difficult today. Ever since sectionals, and her break up with Finn, the club had been particularly awful to her, with the exception of Noah. He had actually been going out of his way to defend her and they had started to spend more time together because she was helping him study. But other than Noah, the rest of the gleeks had been extra catty to her and Mr. Shuester was giving them all a free pass to bully her since he was pissed at her for cheating on Finn. He really was one of the most immature and petty people she had ever had as a teacher. Today had been even worse than most because Noah had to leave early and get his sister. As soon as he left they started in on her clothes and calling her names. She hadn’t even said anything, deciding to stay silent for the entire practice so as not to add fuel to their fire. Remaining silent in Glee had become a habit, but she still loved performing on stage, so she had been staying after practice to use the auditorium for the last few weeks. 

The sound of the janitors leaving shook her from her recollection. ‘Was it really 6pm already?’ Rachel thought. She gathered her things and headed to her locker. ‘At least it’s Friday,’ Rachel told herself, ‘Your fathers are out of town until Monday, so you have the house to yourself all weekend.’ Rachel looked down the hall to see the hockey team walking out the building after their late practice. A small smile graced her lips at the realisation that she wasn’t afraid they’d slushy her. Noah had made it very clear to the school’s jocks that Rachel, and all the gleeks, was off limits.

She turned into her locker to grab her coat from the hooks on the bottom shelf, when suddenly she was yanked back by her hair. Rachel yelped and tripped to the ground, dropping her coat and bag on the ground. She looked up to see Wyatt Eaker, a transfer student from Dayton who had just joined the hockey team, snarling down at her with a maniacal look in his eyes. He grabbed her up quickly and shoved her into her locker, shutting and locking the door before she could even react. “Glee Freak!” he spat out, before walking away and leaving her trapped. 

Rachel screamed and pounded on the door but there was no one left in the building to hear her. She went to grab her phone, but quickly realised it was in her bag which was on the ground in the hall. Cursing the lack of skirts with pockets, Rachel began to panic. She couldn’t call anyone for help and her dads were out of town. No one would realise she was missing. She’d be trapped until school on Monday. The walls of the cramped locker seemed to close in on her as she began to hyperventilate. Rachel tried screaming again, but it didn’t work. Her vision started to close in and, as her breathing sped up even more, she passed out.

**Author's Note:**

> The next part should be up soon. In the meantime, let me know what your thoughts in the comments!


End file.
